My Unexpected Arrange Marriage!
by imotare18
Summary: Meet Rin Kagane, an ordinary girl who happens to like a Japanese group named VocaBOYS but her world turns upside down when she learn that her family owns a big company that she has to marry someone she didn't know. What she didn't know that her soon husband to be is no other than the lead singer of VocaBOYS, Len Kagamine, But she can't understand Japanese... Help her!
1. Prologue

**New Story! This story just pooped out of my head suddenly anyway**

**ENJOY! If you want it to be Fairy tail you can read it to yumehimeneverdies and my other account **

** u/5519659/**

**Summary:**

**Meet Rin Kagane, an ordinary girl who happens to like a Japanese group named VocaBOYS, but her world turns upside down when she learn that her family owns a big company that she has to marry someone she didn't know. What she didn't know that her soon husband to be is no other than the lead singer of VocaBOYS, Len Kagamine, But she can't understand Japanese... Help her!**

* * *

Action speak louder than words

You never knew that she/he is already saying

**_"I Love You"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

My **_Love story_** is really weird

Even though we both love each other

.

.

.

We can't seems to understand each other

I speak in **_English_** while He speak in**_ Japanese_**

.

.

.

Help me, even though I can't understand him

I feel so_** fluffy**_ inside

.

.

.

**I Love You _My Fiancé_**

* * *

**This is actually the original of My Unexpected arrange Marriage**

**But in Yumehimeneverdies and my other account it's Fairy tail**

**To be seen in the next Chapter:**

**"AHHH! KIDNAPPER!"  
**

**"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPEN?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"You wanted to be kidnap?!"**

**"Yes-WHAT?! NO!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"So you're saying that i'm getting married to someone I don't know?"**

**"Yes"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Who is he anyway?"**

**"He's Famous"**

**"I'm asking who is he not what's his status"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_Okaasan! Tadaima"_**

**"OH MY ORANGES!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Imotare18**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting My Soon to be Husband

**New Chappie **

**Enjoy! Oh No! Prom is already this Friday!**

**Summary:**

**Meet Rin Kagane, an ordinary girl who happens to like a Japanese group named VocaBOYS but her world turns upside down when she learn that her family owns a big company that she has to marry someone she didn't know. What she didn't know that her soon husband to be is no other than the lead singer of VocaBOYS, Len Kagamine, But she can't understand Japanese... Help her!**

**Guidelines on how to ditermine if Japanese or English:**

**Japanese:**

_Len Kagamine_

**English:**

Rin Kagane

* * *

**Voice #1**

**Clumsy Love Song Ft. Len Kagamine**

* * *

**~South High~**

**(Here in America)**

"Students, since you're math teacher had a car accident; I will be your substitute teacher" a voice said. A blonde-haired girl rolled her eyes not bothering looking up "Another reason, why I hate Math" she muttered, but when she looked up. Her world froze.

"KYAAH!" She screamed, causing the class look at her "OH MY ORANGES! You look like Len Kgamine, the Japanese singer!" She shouted and started to jump up and down, all of her classmates sweat-dropped, looking at their squealing classmate.

"Umm…Are you okay?"the new teacher asked

"Don't worry Sir, she's always like that" One classmate said

Meet Rin Kagane, a sixteen years old girl, who loves a ground named VocaBOYS (Japanese singers). She especially loves Len Kagamine the lead singer, and everytime she saw a blonde-haired guy, she always mistook them for Len Kagamine. She's very addicted tohim, but still can't understand Japanese.

* * *

Rin is walking home while listening to her favorite singer, Len Kagamine

"_**The singing profession sure sells**_

_**But I'm trying my best in others' shadow**_

_**There are still people above me**_

_**But I'll soon knock them over"**_

"KYAAAH! Len, your voice is so handsome even though I can't understand what you're saying" Rin squealed as she skipped her way to her house.

"_**So… Please keep looking my way**_

_**Don't be unfaithful**_

_**I won't like that…Don't look away"**_

When Rin was in front of her house still humming, "I'M HOME!" Rin heard silence but when she went to the living room she saw two men wearing black suit and a pair of sunglasses. "AHH! KIDNAPPERS!" RIn screamed taking her bag and throwing her things to the two men.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPEN?!" Rin's father ran towards to the living room only to find his daughter wrestling the two man. "GIVE UP! I KNOW KARATE!" Rin shouted, going all haywire. Rin's father sweat-dropped seeing the scene where his daughter defeated two man "Cloud, What's goi- RIN! What are you doing to our guests?!" Rin's Mother shouted.

"…Guests..." Rin asked looking at the two unconscious men on the floor. "Oops… Sorry"

.

.

.

"Wait… You want to be kidnap?!" Rin screamed in horror

"Yes…WHAT? NO!" Mother threw a newspaper onto her head. Cloud (Rin's father) trying to calm down his wife. "Tifa, Honey… Rin is just confused" Cloud assured his wife. Rin, who was unconscious, quickly sat up and looked at her both parents shocked. "Why? What are they doing here?" Rin asked

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, and then at their daughter "Honey, they're here to take you to Japan" Tifa said. Rin stood up "See! I told you they are kidnappers!" Rin shouted, and then started to run around the house. Both parents and the two men who were already conscious were chasing after her.

* * *

**~After 30 minutes~**

"LET GO OF ME!" RIn shouted

"Rin, Let me explain" Cloud said

* * *

**~After 30 minutes of explanation~**

"So you're saying I'm getting married to someone I don't know?" Rin asked, while all the elders nodded. "I DON'T ACCEPT!"

"WHY?!" the elders asked

"I don't even know him, beside who is he anyway?" Rin asked arms crossed while looking at the two men. One man clears his throat, "He's famous" he said. RIn glared at the two men with black suits, "I'm asking who he is, not his status".

"You know him"

"Are you nuts?! I don't know him"

"He's a boy"

"What do you want me to marry? A girl?"

"…"

"What? Speechless"

"You will know him, when you accept it" Tifa said, hoping her daughter accepts the arrange marriage.

"By the way… Why the sudden fixed marriage?" Rin asked, both parents sweat-dropped

"We need to expand our company" TIfa said

"Comapany?" Rin asked, "I thought we're poor" she said, clearly confuse. "No honey, We're actually the richest family in America" Cloud said holding onto Rin's shoulder

.

.

.

"What? But I thought Crypton is the richest…" Rin said

"Umm… Rin… Actually that's our company"

.

.

.

"So… You're saying we're rich?!" Rin asked, while both parents nodded their head. 'NNNOOO! WAAYY!' Rin thought. "Then why didn't you tell me?" she asked

"We tried but you didn't listen" Tifa said

.

._*blink**blink*_

.

Loading…Loading…

.

.

.

Processing…

.

.

.

Buffering…

.

.

.

_**~Flashback~**_

Rin looked at her brother's grave and sighed "I will save money! For the family" Rin shouted, causing both her parents to look at her "WHAT?-"

"But… Rin we don't-"

"It's okay Mom"

"RIN!"

"I WILL LOOK FOR A JOB!"

_**~End of Flashback~**_

.

.

.

TING!

.

.

.

"Oh…" RIn realized. "So that's what you're trying to say…"

"Please Rin, accept it" Tifa begged, Rin took a deep breath and looked at her mother. "NO!" both parents sighed in disappointment. "It's final… I will stay here in America and I will not go to Japan and marry someone I don't know!"

* * *

"WOAH! So this is what first class airplane looks like" Rin said, amazed, Running around the airplane checking all the buttons and seats. The stewardess looked at Rin, with irritation, she's been calling for her for 50 times already but she won't even listen to her.

"Ma'am, please take your seat" the stewardess said, but Rin paid no attention to her, making a vein popped onto the stewardess head.

.

.

.

"WHAT'S WITH THIS ROPE?! LET ME GO!" Rin shouted rolling around her seat.

"Do you need anything, Ma'am?" the stewardess smiled at Rin who has been tied to a rope. Rin started to scream and rant, causing the stewardess gets irritated.

* * *

**~After 1 hour~ **

"Zzz" Rin snored

"Thank Goodness" The stewardess sighed in relief. _"Please turn off your gadgets we're about to land" _The stewardess heard the pilot said.

"All…My…Hard…Work…URGH!"

* * *

**~Japan~**

"Woah! So this is Japan" Rin said, looking around until she saw her name written in an illustration board. Rin went closer and saw a blonde haired girl holding onto the illustration board. "Are you Rin Kagane?" The blonde-haired girl asked. 'It's not too fluent but at least she can talk English' Rin thought and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Lenka Kagamine, your soon to be sister in law" The blonde- haired girl smiled

"Soon…To…Be…Sister?" Rin blinked several times. Lenka nodded and smiled.

"She seems nice" Rin muttered, "Kagamine? Where have I heard it before?"

* * *

**~Mansion~**

Rin looked at the Mansion with amazed… It's bigger than her house. Lenka already walked tight through the Mansion, while Rin followed, who was already nervous. When both of them were inside the mansion, Rin was stunned. The house is so beautiful it's like you're in a castle… It's so Shiny~

"_Tadiama"_ Lenka said, Rin looked at Lenka , not understanding what she's saying.

"_Okairi" _Another blonde-haired but a woman greeted back, when she saw Rin she smiled. _"Ohayo" _The blonde-haired woman said. Rin flinch not knowing what will say, she don't know how to speak in Japanese.

"What? What is she saying?" Rin asked Lenka

"_Mom, she can't understand Japanese" _

"_Oh, is that so?"_

"Urgh! Nosebleed, I can't understand" Rin complained, holding onto her head with swirly eyes _ .

"I'm Lily Kagamine, your soon to be mother-in-law" the blonde haired woman said in English as she smiled at her soon to be daughter- in- law.

"Wait…I promise I will try to speak in Japanese…Ehem… _O-Ohayo…Umm…Gomen?_" Rin practiced while laughed at what she just said. "Don't worry in case if you don't understand each other, Lenka will help you both" Lily smiled.

"_What's happening?"_ Both Rin and Lily look up and saw Leon, Lily's husband walking towards them.

"_Ummm… O-O-Ohayo_" Rin shuttered.

"_Likewise…" _Leon nodded, looking at Rin

"_Honey… She don't understand Japanese"_ Lily said, because she noticed that Rin became stiff

"_We both know I don't understand English"_ Leon complains. When Rin was about to say something a new familiar voice was heard. "_Okaasan, Tadaima"_ All of them turn their heads towards the door making Rin scream.

"OH MY ORANGES!" Rin looked at her husband…Ehem… Soon to be husband, and started to squeal. "LEN KAGAMINE!" Rin shouted, jumping up and down. Len looked at the crazy girl who jumping, he think he just heard his name.

"I'm you're biggest fan!" Rin squealed. Len looked at her, confused. _"What is she saying? I don't understand"_

_._

_._

_._

Rin is super Lucky…I'm jealous

* * *

**Is it good or bad?**

**Visit imotareyumehime for Fairy Tail version**

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"I hate fangirls like you"**_

**"I love you!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SCHOOL?!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_Who is she, Len?"_**

**_"My Cousin"_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Imotare18**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the VocaBOYS

**New CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

**Summary:**

**Meet Rin Kagane, an ordinary girl who happens to like a Japanese group named VocaBOYS but her world turns upside down when she learn that her family owns a big company that she has to marry someone she didn't know. What she didn't know that her soon husband to be is no other than the lead singer of VocaBOYS, Len Kagamine, But she can't understand Japanese... Help her!**

**Guidelines on how to ditermine if Japanese or English:**

**Japanese:**

_Len Kagamine_

**English:**

Rin Kagane

* * *

**Voice # 2**

**Make Me Look Good ft. Tom Leonard**

* * *

_Recap:_

"OH MY ORANGES!" Rin looked at her husband…Ehem… Soon to be husband, and started to squeal. "LEN KAGAMINE!" Rin shouted, jumping up and down. Len looked at the crazy girl who jumping, he think he just heard his name.

"I'm you're biggest fan!" Rin squealed. Len looked at her, confused. _"What is she saying? I don't understand"_

_._

_._

_._

Rin is super Lucky…I'm jealous

* * *

"_Anata ga daredearu?"_ Len asked confuse, who is this girl screaming in front of him. You can see that he's already backing away towards to the crazy girl in front of him. "Len~ hehehehe…** I DO! I DO! **I do want to marry you" Rin shouted, squealing while jumping up and down.

"Rin, do you know him?" Lily asked, looking at the now over-joyed soon to be daughther-in-law. "YES! YES! I know him, I'm his Number 1 fan!" Rin said, her eyes shining with delight.

"_Okaasan! Who is she?!" _Len asked already confuse and questions ran onto his mind. _"What's happening? Who is is she? Why can't I understand what she's saying ?Is speaking in alien?" _Len asked but Lily ignored him and answered, _"Len, This is your future wife"_ Lily smiled already joy for his son's wedding. Len looked at his mother, bewildered.

_"I thought I didn't accept that!"_ Len shouted

_"LEN! "_ Lily gave her son a look making Len grumble.

"I don't understand what you guys are saying but I love you Len! KYAA! Best Day EVER!" Rin squealed, while Lenka sweat-dropped, she knew that Len's worst subject is English how will he ever understand his future wife.

* * *

"Well Leon and I will leave you three behind" Lily said. Rin is admiring Len, while Len is grumbling while rolling his eyes. _"Len, we will leave you three, so behave and be good to your future wife" _Lily told Len, because she noticed that her son is grumbling. Len hummed in response, Lily and Leon left with their maid to prepare for for their guests and left Lenka just in case they don't understand each other.

Len looked at Rin, who was looking at him with delight. He then smiled and started to pat Rin's head. _"You know I hate fangirls, especially you"_ Len smiled, while patting her head.

"I don't undersatnd what you're saying but I love you too" Rin squealed

"_I hate getting married to you"_ Len replied, still giving her, his famous smile. **(A/N: P.S. He don't understand what she's saying) **_"You will never be my wife"_

"If you're proposing to me, then I DO!"

"_I don't like your kind, I really hate fangirls like you"_

"I know right we're perfect for each other"

"_I hate you"_

"I love you"

The two teens that seems can't understand each other are smiling, but one is faking it (Len) and the other one is super happy (Rin). Lenka looked at both, while she sweat-dropped. _**'Oh Rin… If you only you knew' **_Lenka thought.

* * *

**Rin Kagane's Voice**

**Next Day **

"GOOD MORNING JAPAN!" I shouted as I open my windows in _**'my'**_ new room. "Better prepare myself" I muttered to myself as I look for my _**'best' **_dress to impress Len. When I came down, I saw Len eating with a snake beside him. Wait… Did I just say it right? a snake? WHAT?!

"Len, Watch Out!" I shouted, as I hold onto the broom, and started to throw things onto the dangerous snake. "LENKA! Do something!" Lenka sweat-dropped.

"_What do you think you're doing?!"_ Len shouted but I can't understand what he just said. Why is he glaring at me? I grab onto Lenka, "Lenka, I don't understand what he's saying but he looks mad" I said, shivering with fright as Len glared at me.

"Rin…That snake… is his pet" Lenka said, smiling nervously, and then she started to pat my head.

What?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Loading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Loading…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**his pet"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**his pet"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**his pet**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Buffering…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TING!**_

"HIS PET?!" I shouted, looking at the Len who was caressing the snake. Gosh… I feel guilty, I went closer to them only and started to apologized, "I'm sorry" when I looked at him, his glare only worsen. WAAH! MY FUTURE HUSBAND HATES ME NOW! Len glared at me one last time then started to walk away with that snake following him… URGH… I'm scared of snakes…

"TT^TT LENKA!" I cried, and started to hug Lenka, while Lenka patted my back, laughing nervously.

* * *

**~Afternoon~**

**Normal's Voice**

Rin is walking towards to her room with a cake, still depressed but trip because of Len's snake, and the same time she fall, Len opened his door only to find Rin flat on the floor. "Pfft-" Len controlled his laugh and started to walk towards to his room.

Rin heard Len's laughter inside his room, and then she looked at Len's snake, that was in front of her. She sighed then tried to touch the snake only to find out the she already ran away from it. "Urgh…Embarrassing" Rin muttered to herself as she locked herself at her room.

**~Next Day~**

"SCHOOL?!"Rin shouted, shocked at what LiLy said.

"But mom there's only 4 months left till the end of school year" Lenka said

"Don't worry" Lily assured, "Rin need to learn some Japanese words so she can understand Len"

**~School~**

"_Meet Rin Kagane, your new classmate_" The teacher said, _"She don't understand Japanese, so let's try speaking in English just for today"_ Rin stood in front of unknown students making her nervous. "Rin…" RIn heard the teacher said and looked at him. "You need to introduce yourself it's our tradition" The teacher said, while Rin nodded.

"My name is Rin Kagane" Rin said, and she saw all her soon to be classmates to murmuring.

"_Is her name Kagane?"_

"_She looks like Len-sama"_

This is going to be a long day…

* * *

**~Dissimisal (In the middle of nowhere)~**

We can see Rin panicking and started to roam around the street. "Where am I?" Rin asked to herself but when she looked up she saw a tall building in front of her. When she read the sign of the building 'CRYPTON NETWORK'

"Crypton?"Rin asked, "Isn't that where Len works?"

.

.

.

TING!

.

.

.

_*Looks at the left*_

_*Looks at the right*_

_*Looks at the left*_

_*Looks at the right*_

.

.

.

.

_*Sneak…Sneak*_

Rin run towards the building but two guards stop her. _"What are you doing here?"_ one of them asked, but Rin can't understand what their saying "What? I can't understand you" Rin asked, again the guard seems can't understand her.

"_Dude, I can't understand her"_

"_Me too"_

.

.

.

The three of them started to fight because they can't seems to understand each other. _"What are you guys doing?"_ a feminine voice asked, when the three of them looked at where to the voice coming from only to find a pink haired woman with one eyebrow raised looking at the three of them.

"_Ms. Luka, it's seems there's a crazy girl talking with a language we can't understand" _One guard said, the pick haired woman named Luka looked at Rin, who was dazed by her beauty. _"Who are you?" _Luka asked, Rin ingnored her because she saw Len with the rest of the VocaBOYS walking towards the entrance.

"KYAA! IT'S THE VocaBOYS!" RIn shouted and started to run towards them, jumping up and down. Len looked at Rin, panic and shock. _**'What is she doing here?' **_Len thought, "Len~" Rin smiled with delight, making Len walk backwards.

"_Len do you know her?" _a blue haired guy asked, named Kaito

"_Umm…"_ Len hesitated, all of her band mates looked at him, with suspicious eyes. What is their Lead singer hiding? _"She's my cousin…"_ Len finished at the same time Luka already there heard what Len just said.

"_Your cousin?"_ She asked, while Len nodded. Luka nodded in understanding and bow towards Rin, who is amazed that the VocaBOYS is in front of her. _"I'm Megurine Luka, the manager of the VocaBOYS"_ Luka said, Rin looked at Luka, confuse.

"Umm…What?" Rin asked

"_She doesn't understand Japanese, Luka_" Len said already stressed that Rin is already in front of them. Luka looked at Len, then Rin.

"_Oh…_ Ehem… My name is Luka Megurine, the manager of VocaBOYS" Luka said in English and smiled at Rin.

"Wow… Your English is…good" Rin said, the two ladies started to talk, while Len looked at them with one eyebrow raised. _"Luka, Even though i can't understand you guys, you can't let her inside" _Len said

"_No it's okay"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Yep…That's what I'm afraid of"_ Len muttered with one eyebrow raised.

"_**I got a boat load of butterflies in my belly**_

_**Short of breath, with legs of jelly**_

_**Feel like I'm floating about 5 feet off the ground**_

_**So I've got to ask for one big favor**_

_**That my dad be on his best behavior**_

_**When he sees the 2 of us around**_

_**I'm gonna try to face the holidays fearlessly**_

_**And I hope to he'll do his best not to embarrass me"**_

Len looked at Rin who was already running around their studio._"Urgh!" _Len grabbed onto his head and sunk onto this chair.

"_**Make me look good, make me shine**_

_**If you make me look good I just might get to make her mine**_

_**Make me look good"**_

"_Can I date your cousin?"_ Mikuo asked, while Len glared at him. _"Okay…Okay Geez, High Blood"_ Len sighed then started to practice.

"_**You have the tendency to frustrate me**_

_**Things that you humiliate me**_

_**Every single time you get the chance**_

_**Is there any wonder that I'm so frantic?**_

_**What with all your crazy antics**_

_**Ruining all my chances with romance**_

_**I don't expected to become so indignified**_

_**Could you kinda prove that you are on my side?"**_

Len and Rin left the studio and started to walk towards the house that is only 5 meters away from the building. Len started to walk fast while Rin is behind him. Len looked at Rin who was skipping, he don't know why but he started to smile.

_**Y**__**ou make me look good,you make me shine**__**  
**__**You make me look good it looks like im gonna make her mine**__**  
**__**You make me look good, everything's fine**__**  
**__**You make me look good it looks like im gonna make her mine**__**  
**__**You make me look good**_

* * *

**DONE!**

**To be seen in the next chapter:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_*sigh* _HUH?! WHY IS THE VOCABOYS DOING IN THE HOUSE?!"**

**"Practice..."**

**"_Hey~"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**"Hi! My name is Miku Hatsune"  
**

**"You can speak in English?"**

_**"Umm... No..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~Imotare18**


End file.
